UnMakerBot
UnMakerBot was a Lightweight built by Caustic Creations that competed in RoboGames 2015.It was a Silver, two-wheeled, invertible robot armed with a very powerful drum spinner. UnMakerBot did well at RoboGames 2015, winning the Gold Medal on its only appearance so far. The team that built UnMakerBot also built BattleBots competitor Poison Arrow that competed in season 2 of the ABC Reboot, and were likely unable to attend RoboGames 2016 due to the close timing of the two events. Robot History UnMakerBot's first ever match was against the powerful Brazilian bar spinner RIP. This fight started with UnMakerBot getting up to speed, while RIP avoided it to get its weapon spun up. Once RIP was spun up the two bots collided, with UnMakerBot's drum sending RIP several feet into the air. RIP tried to get away and get its bar spun up but UnMakerBot then caught up to it by the rails, and delivered three huge hits. Each one sending RIP flying, and it landed immobilized with a chain hanging out. RIP then tapped out giving UnMakerBot a win by knockout in its first RoboGames match. UnMakerBot's next fight was against another Brazilian robot, the vertical spinner K-Torze. This fight started with both bots spinning up, and colliding weapon to weapon, however both robots stayed on the ground. UnMakerBot then hit K-Torze on the side, sending sparks flying, it followed this up with another hit that popped K-Torze into the air. K-Torze then attempted to attack with its vertical spinner, but UnMakerBot met it weapon to weapon, and sent it flying again. Once K-Torze landed it was clear that it was immobilized, and UnMakerBot did a victory dance as it was counted out. This meant that UnMakerBot had won its second fight in a row by knockout. This win put UnMakerBot into the Lightweight Quarter-Finals against yet another Brazilian machine, and defending RoboGames Gold medalist, the drum spinner of Federal M.T. In what would be the first of three matches between the two in the event. This match started with both robots spinning up, UnMakerBot was the first to strike, landing a hit on Federal M.T.'s wedge. UnMakerBot, and Federal M.T. then collided weapon to weapon several times before UnMakerBot landed a hit that managed to flip the Brazilian drum spinner. This allowed UnMakerBot to come in and hit Federal M.T. again, sending it flying. UnMakerBot followed this up with another hit, this one righted Federal M.T. and tore a piece off of it. UnMakerBot, and Federal M.T. then drove to the middle of the arena, where UnMakerBot launched another attack, popping Federal M.T. into the air. It repeated this attack near the rails, and followed this up with another attack that bent Federal M.T.'s wedge upwards. Now in the middle of the arena again UnMakerBot flipped Federal M.T. yet again, it followed this up with a second attack that righted it, and a third attack which peeled up more of Federal M.T.s wedge. UnMakerBot then delivered a severe hit to Federal M.T., this attack tore both of its wheels off. The mangled hulk of Federal M.T. was then counted out giving UnMakerBot its third win by knockout. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:Robogames competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Lightweight Champions Category:Champions Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:RoboGames 2015 competitors Category:RoboGames Champions Category:Gold Medallists Category:Robots from Texas